The invention relates to a lock, more particularly to a lock with an electronic warning and electromagnetic control system.
Personal safety and protection of property are among the primary concerns of any family. This is the reason more sophisticated and more complicated locks are being manufactured all over the world.
It is a common belief among locksmiths that any lock with a keyhole--the entrance to the inner machinery of the lock--can be picked. The more complicated the lock is, the more time and skill will be required to open it.